Nada cambiará mi amor por ti
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Después de Medianoche. Elena se entera de que está embarazada de Damon
1. Chapter 1

NADA CAMBIARÁ MI AMOR POR TI

Con un siseo, entrecerrando los ojos, Damon agarró los brazos de Elena. Esperó un paso atrás instintivo como el que había efectuado por detrás. Pero no hubo ningún movimiento hacia atrás, sino que en su lugar hubo algo parecido al salto de una llama ansiosa en aquellos enormes ojos malaquita. Los labios de Elena se abrieron involuntariamente.

Supo que era involuntario. Había dispuesto de muchísimos años para estudiar las respuestas de las jóvenes. Supo lo que significaba cuando la mirada fue primero a sus labios antes de alzarse hasta sus ojos.

No puedo volver a besarla. No puedo. Es una debilidad humana, el modo en el que ella me afecta. No se da cuenta de lo que es ser tan joven y tan increíblemente hermosa. Algún día lo aprenderá. De hecho yo podría enseñárselo ahora accidentalmente.

Como si pudiera oírlo, Elena cerró los ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza atrás y de improviso Damon se encontró sosteniendo en parte su peso. Estaba dejando de pensar en sí misma, y le mostraba que a pesar de todo confiaba en él, todavía...

...todavía le amaba.

Ni siquiera el propio Damon sabía qué iba a hacer mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Estaba muerto de hambre. El hambre le desgarraba igual que las zarpas de un lobo. Le hacía sentir aturdido, mareado y fuera de control. ¿Qué haría él tan cerca de los labios de Elena, tan cerca de su garganta sangrante?

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por debajo de las oscuras pestañas y se deslizaron un corto trecho por el rostro de la muchacha antes de caer en el dorado cabello. Damon descubrió que paladeaba una sin pensar.

Todavía era una doncella. Bueno, era de esperar; Stefan todavía estaba demasiado débil para mantenerse en pie. Pero por encima del cínico pensamiento llegó una imagen y sólo unas pocas palabras: un espíritu tan puro como la nieve recién caída.

Repentinamente experimentó una hambre diferente, una sed diferente. El único lugar para aplacar aquella necesidad estaba cerca. Con desesperación, apremiante, buscó y encontró los labios de Elena. Y entonces descubrió que perdía todo control. Lo que más necesitaba estaba allí, y Elena podría temblar, pero no lo apartaba.

Los besos habían llegado ya al punto en que incluso la diminuta voz de la razón se desvanecía. Elena había perdido la capacidad de mantenerse en pie, y él tenía que tumbarla en alguna parte o darle una oportunidad de echarse atrás. Y lo intentó, pero ella se agarró más fuerte a él. A su camisa, a sus cabellos. Y él ya no pudo más, la deseaba. La deseaba en ese mismo momento, en ese mismo lugar. Tenía que tomarla o explotaría.

La cogió en brazos, sin romper el beso, y, como pudo, la llevó hasta la cama en la que sólo unas pocas horas antes él había estado planeando cómo recuperar la bola estrella de Misao. La tumbó y automáticamente se echó encima de ella. Rápidamente fueron desapareciendo todas las ropas que llevaban puestas.

Hacía siglos que él no estaba así con una chica, con tantas prisas, con tanta desesperación. Claro que había habido otras. Él era Damon Salvatore, aquél a quien copió Casanova o en quien se inspiraron para crear al ficticio Don Juan de Marco. Durante diez años antes de su conversión, se había acostado con todas las muchachas disponibles (y las no tan libres) tanto de Florencia como de Venecia e incluso de Roma. Y, en los quinientos años que había vivido como vampiro había hecho lo mismo. Era un mujeriego, sí, él era el primero en reconocerlo. Le gustaban las mujeres, quizás demasiado. Pero no podía cambiar, a estas alturas no.

-Te dolerá un poco, pero enseguida pasará. Te lo prometo, princesa –le susurró al oído.

-Cállate y hazlo ya –urgió ella-. Me estás volviendo loca.

-Pues ya somos dos, _ragazza mia_ –y dicho esto la hizo suya.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena se sentó en la cama. Había vuelto a soñar con él. Hacía un mes y medio que habían vuelto de la Dimensión Oscura sin él y aún no se acostumbraba a no verle _incordiando _por ahí. Ella sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, por Bonnie y por Stefan, sobre todo por Stefan. El pobrecillo se había dado cuenta cuánto quería a su hermano cuando este se había ido para siempre.

De repente unas ganas increíbles de vomitar la inundaron. Apartó las mantas y se fue s todo correr al baño. Genial, llevaba así dos días ya, algo debía de haberla sentado mal. No era normal en ella. Y, entonces se acordó, de repente, sin venir a cuento, que cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Margaret, vomitaba mucho, sobre todo por las mañanas.

-Oh, Dios mío –murmuró Elena. Se aclaró la boca, tiró de la cadena y fue a todo correr al cajón en el que guardaba su diario, sacó el pequeño calendario donde apuntaba sus reglas y vio que tenía un retraso de tres semanas-. Oh, Dios mío.

En ese momento, entró la tía Judith, preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, Elena?

-Yo… nada. Algo me debió de sentar mal anoche.

-Te dije que no comieras tantas albondiguillas, te lo avisé. ¿Qué notas?

-Ahora nada. Pero porque he vomitado hasta la primera papilla.

-Bueno, quizás deberías quedarte en la cama…

-¡No! Estoy bien, de verdad, tía Judith.

-Como quieras. Por cierto, ha llamado Meredith, a dicho que quedabais en la casa de huéspedes.

-Vale, gracias tía Judith.

-Primero desayuna.

-No tengo hambre. Además, aún tengo el estómago raro.

-Te preparo una manzanilla entonces, ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias.

En cuanto la tía Judith se fue, Elena volvió a coger el diario y lo abrió por la página en la que había escrito el… encuentro que había tenido con Damon. El momento en el que habían hecho un bebé, si es que estaba en lo cierto, claro


	3. Chapter 3

-Mederith- le dijo Elena a su amiga por teléfono en cuanto salió de su casa -, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Habíamos quedado todos en la Casa de Huéspedes.

-No, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

-Pues ven a mi casa.

-Vale, estoy de camino.

-Elena –le saludó Meredith en el jardín de su casa-, ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy pálida, como si hubieses visto un fantasma. ¿Es por Damon?

-Oh, Meredith –rompió a llorar Elena-. Te juro que sólo fue una vez, sólo una. ¡Qué me iba yo a imaginar que...! Y ahora él no está y ahora qué va a ser de mí.

-Elena, no te entiendo. ¿El qué fue sólo una vez?

-Yo... yo me... Damon y yo...

-Elena, mírame –Meredith le cogió la barbilla para hacer que su amiga le mirase directamente a los ojos-. Respira y habla. ¿A qué te refieres? Damon y tú, ¿qué?

-Me acosté con él, me acosté con él y ahora no tengo la regla. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Quiero decir, que pensé que era por el disgusto. Per esta mañana tras vomitar me he acordado de todo lo que vomitaba mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de Margaret y me he dado cuenta de que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y...

-Oh, Dios. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada de Damon? ¿Estás segura?

-Meredith, me tenía que haber bajado hace tres semanas, tengo vómitos matutinos y cuándo tengo mucha hambre, cuándo nada.

-Bueno, de todas maneras vamos a la farmacia a por una prueba, ¿vale?

-¿Qué le voy a decir a Stefan? ¿Y a mi tía?

-Primero vamos a asegurarnos, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Meredith estaba tumbada en su cama, esperando que Elena saliese del baño con el resultado de la prueba. Esperaba que todo se quedase en un susto. Que Elena no tuviera la regla por el disgusto que le había provocado la muerte de Damon. Le amaba más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a decir.

Iba a levantarse para llamar a Elena cuando esta abrió la puerta y salió con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados por el berrinche que tenía."Oh, mierda" pensó Meredith.

-Oh, Mederith –lloró Elena llevándose las manos al vientre- ¿qué voy a hacer?

-De momento mantener la calma. Lo único que vas a conseguir poniéndote así es que te dé algo o incluso perder el bebé. Cosa que supongo que no quieres.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó Elena escandalizada- Este bebé es lo único que queda de Damon Salvatore, lo único que demuestra que alguna vez existió.

-Tienes que decírselo a los demás. Has de hablar con Stefan Además, no es algo que puedas esconder durante mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano se te notará. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Mes y medio. Fue el día que le llevé la bandeja con la comida. Oh, Dios… Ojalá estuviera aquí. Él lo haría todo más fácil.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es alejarte del estrés, tranquilizarte y luchar por este pequeño. Si te ayuda piensa que es un regalo que te hizo Damon antes de irse.

-Sí, tienes razón. Un pequeño Damon. Giorgio Damien Salvatore Jr.

-¿Eh?

-Se llamaba así. ¿Sabías que hablaban tan bien el inglés porque su madre era inglesa? Sí, por eso Damon tenía ese nombre. Me dijo que Giorgio era por su abuelo paterno y Damien por el materno. Pero, desde siempre le llamaron Damon.

-¿Y Stefan?

-Stefan es Joseph Estefan.

-Vaya nombrecitos.

-Renacentistas.

-Vamos, ve a labarte la cara para que podamos ir a la Casa de Huéspedes, nos están esperando.


	4. nota de la autora

Siento la espera, pero no he podido escribir estoy haciendo entre clase y clase, y estoy con los exámenes...

Os prometo que a partir de ahora está más hay alguien que no se haya leído el último libro de las crónicas titulado Damon:Medianoche(en España) es mejor que no siga leyendo la historia hasta que no se haya acabado el libro.

Espero que os siga gustando.

Atentamente:

Sahethel Salvatore

VIVA DAMON SALVATORE!


	5. Chapter 4

-Lo siento Stefan –lloró Elena-. De verdad que lo siento, me crees, ¿verdad?

-Sí, amor, te creo –contestó él-. Le quieres y ante eso yo no puedo hacer nada. Y ahora él te va a dar algo que yo jamás podría darte. Un hijo.

-Sí, pero él no está aquí y no le podrá conocer.

-Yo me quedaré contigo y el bebé para todo lo que necesitéis, al fin y al cabo es mi sobrino.

-Oh, Stefan. Lo siento tanto, he sido tan egoísta.

-No, cariño, no has sido egoísta.

-Sí, sí que lo he sido. He sido completa y absolutamente egoísta.

-Elena, no...

-¡Te digo que sí lo he sido! –le chilló ella de repente dejando muy sorprendido a Stefan- Perdóname, Stefan, lo siento. No quería gritarte, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, ¿necesitas algo?

-¿No habrá carne picada por ahí ? No me importa si son hamburguesas o albóndigas, lo que sea.

-Vamos a preguntarle a la señora Flowers –contestó Stefan tras levantarse de la silla y ayudar a Elena a levantarse.

-¿Qué le voy a decir a mi tía?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

-¡Oh, Damon! No sabes cuánto te necesito ahora –murmuró Elena más para sí misma que para nadie.

-Todos le necesitamos, Elena, todos le necesitamos. Si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba poseído, aquella vez que fue a por su cazadora, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Ni el bebé.

-No, amor. No me refería a eso. Pero, creo que... Bueno es igual. Vamos a la cocina.

Sobre la luna más pequeña del mundo de las tinieblas caía una fina ceniza. Caía sobre un cuerpo cubierto ya de ceniza. Caía sobre agua anegada de cenizas. Cerraba el paso a la luz del sol de modo que una noche interminable cubría la superficie recubierta de cenizas de la luna.

Y algo más caía. En forma de las gotitas más pequeñas que podían imaginarse, caía un líquido opalino, con colores arremolinándose como para intentar compensar la fealdad de las cenizas. Eran gotas diminutas, pero eran trillones y trillones de ellas, cayendo sin pausa, concentradas sobre el punto donde en una ocasión había sido parte del mayor recipiente de Poder en bruto que había existido en tres dimensiones.

Había un cuerpo en el suelo en aquel punto; no exactamente un cadáver. El cuerpo no tenía ritmo cardíaco, no respiraba y no había actividad cerebral. Pero en alguna parte dentro de él había una pulsación lenta, que se aceleraba de un modo cada vez más perceptible a medida que las diminutas de Poder caían sobre él.

La pulsación no la componía otra cosa que un recuerdo. El recuerdo de una muchacha de ojos azul oscuro y cabellos dorados y de un rostro menudo con enormes ojos castaños. Y el sabor: el sabor de dos muchachas. Elena. Bonnie.

La unión de ambas cosas formaba lo que no era exactamente un pensamiento, no exactamente una imagen. Pero para alguien que sólo comprendiera palabras, se podría traducir por:

Me están esperando. Si puedo averiguar quién soy.

Tras lo que parecieron siglos pero fueron sólo unas pocas horas, algo se movió en la ceniza. Un puño se cerró.

Y algo se agitó en el cerebro, un descubrimiento sobre sí mismo. Un nombre.

Damon.

-Aquel al que echáis en falta volverá. Con más fuerza y Poder que nunca. Volverá para cumplir la profecía.

Matt y Meredith se giraron hacia la voz. Bonnie estaba en trance otra vez.

-Pero, ¿qué...?

-Calla, Matt. No la despiertes. Bonnie, cielo. ¿Quién va a volver?

-Aquel que ya no está entre nosotros.

-Sí, pero, ¿quién?

-Demonio –susurró Bonnie antes de salir del trance-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estáis mirando así?

-Dios –juró Matt-, esto es lo que nos hacía falta.

-¿Qué pasa? –volvió a preguntar Bonnie.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Elena y Stefan –comentó Meredith.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

-¡Alguien me quiere decir qué pasa! –chilló la pelirroja.

-Espera, Bonnie. Cuando estemos todos juntos, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-¡Stefan –llamó la morena-,¿puedes venir, por favor?

Por la puerta de la cocina aparecieron Elena y el vampiro. La rubia con un plato de lo que parecían albóndigas con tomate en la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el aludido.

-Tenemos un problema –comenzó a explicar Matt-. Bonnie ha entrado en trance y a dicho que un demonio que está muerto volverá para cumplir no sé qué profecía.

-Y –continuó Meredith- y que vendrá más fuerte y poderoso de lo que ya era.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamó Elena- ¡Sinichi!

-Yo también he pensado en él. Pero también puede ser Misao.

-No lo creo, Meredith –respondió Stefan-. Si fuese Misao no habría dicho "demonio".

-Tiene que ser Sinichi –afirmó Elena-. Juró vengarse de todos nosotros y no lo consiguió.

-Pues esta vez estaremos preparados –dijo Bonnie cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero sin el más poderoso de todos.

-Stefan, aún no te he dicho nada. Pero, aunque no le soportase, por motivos obvios, era tu hermano. Lo siento, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, Matt. Y gracias.

-No me encuentro bien –dijo Elena llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Dejo esto en la cocina y me acuesto un poco en la cama, ¿vale, Stefan?

-Sí, amor. Pero dame el plato, ya lo llevo yo.

-De acuerdo. Hasta luego, chicos.


	6. Chapter 5

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho, Sage?

-Lo siento, padre, pero tenía que ayudarles.

-Has desequilibrado todo.

-Por lo menos podrías darme el pésame, ¿no?

-¿Por qué? Alégrate de que no te destierre.

-Damon Salvatore era mi amigo. Creo que era el único amigo que he tenido desde que me convertí en vampiro.

-Damon Salvatore no está muerto.

-¿Cómo que no? Su hermano y las encantadoras Elena y Bonnie le vieron morir. Cayó en tu trampa.

-Es demasiado importante como para dejarle morir. Además, lo que hizo fue un acto muy noble y la última prueba pasar para demostrar que sí era él el elegido.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-No jures, Sage. Damon es, según la profecía, el elegido para destruir el vampirismo de la Tierra y de las Dimensiones Oscuras. Sólo así, el mundo volverá a ser como era y las almas de los malvados serán mías, en vez de andar por ahí eternamente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Damon es una especie de Jesús vampírico? ¿Algo así como un libertador?

-Algo así. Nació en la fecha exacta en la que cierto profeta dijo que nacería. El 24º día del mes de las flores después de 1474 años del nacimiento del profeta creador del cristianismo en el país de César. No tengo que traducírtelo, ¿verdad?

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que es él? En esa fecha nacerían muchos niños.

-En Italia no tantos. Y ninguno tiene la media luna que tiene tu amigo en el hombro izquierdo. Su madre era una bruja, y él heredó esos poderes. Por eso siempre ha sido el vampiro más poderoso del mundo. El único problema que ha tenido en su vida, y que probablemente seguirá teniendo, es que tiene la lengua demasiado larga.

-Y, ¿Damon lo sabe?

-No tiene ni idea. Y así tiene que seguir, porque él odia ser humano y, si se entera, no hará lo que tiene que hacer. Y tú no se lo dirás, por la cuenta que te tiene. Y ahora ve a por él, si no estoy equivocado, se ha despertado ya.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Cuando la joven Elena destruyó ese árbol, destruyó también la bola estrella de esa kitsune, de la cual, durante todo este tiempo, ha estado cayendo encima del cuerpo del muchacho todo el Poder que esta contenía. Gotita a gotita.

-Mon die, tiene que estar completamente desorientado.

-Por eso te digo que vayas a buscarle y que te lo lleves a Fells Church.

-¿Por qué allí?

-Porque en estos momentos es el sitio más mágico de todo el planeta. Y el más seguro para él.

-Y es ahí donde tiene que hacerlo, ¿no?

-Sí, cuando llegue el momento. Además, estoy seguro que querrá quedarse ahí, ya que la bella Elena está esperando un hijo suyo.

-¿Elena está embarazada de mon petit tyran?

-Sí. Y no le digas nada. Se lo tiene que decir ella. Y vete ya de una vez, antes de que se marche de donde estaba el árbol y tengas que estar buscándole.

-De acuerdo, padre. Adieu.


	7. Chapter 6

Cuando Sage llegó a la luna del Árbol (o lo que quedaba de ella), la ceniza seguía cayendo, y, tras mucho andar, se encontró con Damon Salvatore, sentado en el suelo, con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas. Estaba completamente lleno de ceniza y no parecía importarle. Realmente debía estar muy perdido.

-Mon petit tyran -le llamó Sage.

Damon levantó la cabeza y le miró con sus ojos negros como la noche sin luna.

-¿Me conoces? ¿Sabes quién soy y qué hago aquí?

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-No lo sé. Estoy muy confuso. Siento que alguien me llama, debe de estar muy lejos, porque apenas lo capto. Pero no sé quién es ni por qué me necesita. Sólo sólo su nombre: Elena.

Vaya- pensó Sage- están tan compenetrados como si fuesen... ¡Son Almas Gemelas! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes? Y mira todo el Poder que emana de él. Jamás ha tenido tanto y ya tenía demasiado.

-Es normal -le dijo- que estés confundido. Y ya que tenemos prisa, te haré un resumen para que se te aclaren las ideas y vuelvas a ser tú, d´acorde? -Damon respondió asintiendo con la cabeza- Tu nombre es Damon Salvatore, eres vampiro desde 1498, tu creadora era Katherine, que os convirtió a ti y a tu hermano, os matasteis mutuamente por ella y volvisteis como vampiros. Naciste el 24 de mayo de 1474, por lo tanto tienes 24 años para siempre. Hace un año, más o menos, fuiste a Fells Church siguiendo a Stefan (tu hermano) y te enamoraste de Elena (la cual te tiene que dar una noticia) y te volviste a pelear con tu hermano por ella. Tras una larga historia, que no hay tiempo para contar, acabasteis tú, tu hermano, Elena y Bonnie aquí. Y, por salvar a la menuda Bonnie, un enorme árbol que había aquí (mágico, claro) te clavó una estaca en el corazón. Y te moriste. Pero ahora has vuelto. Y, poco a poco irás recordando, espero.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo de todo, Sage -respondió Damon con su sonrisa de 250 kilovatios, aunque enseguida la hizo desaparecer- Supongo que no tendrás ni idea de cómo salir de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Casualmente tengo una llave kitsune.

-Sí, claro. Casualmente. Como si no te conociera -comentó el italiano mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía toda la ceniza de encima.

-Oui, nos conocemos demasiado mutuamente.

-¡Qué asco! ¿Se puede saber porque estoy lleno polvo?

-No es polvo, Damon. Son cenizas.

-¿Cenizas? ¿De qué?- a Damon se le cambió la cara por completo. Pasó de tener una de repugnancia por encontrarse sucio a preocupación por no saber qué había hecho para estar lleno de cenizas.- ¿Qué he hecho?

-Tú nada, mon petit tyran. Fue la bella Elena.

-¿Elena? ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue Elena?

-Cuando moriste, ella estaba tan dolida que destruyó al Árbol que te había matado. Ya que en esta luna todo crecía gracias al Árbol...

-¿Elena destruyó la luna por mí? ¿En serio?

-Sí, pero regresemos a la Tierra.

-¿Regresemos?

-Oui, te acompañaré para que no les de un infarto a los demás.

-Ya, claro. Supuestamente estoy muerto.

-Oui, mon petit tyran, oui.

Y, sacando una pequeña llave zorro, abrió una puerta imaginaria, mientras decía en voz alta, clara y firme:

-Jardín de la Casa de Huéspedes de Fells Church, la Tierra.

-Un momento, esa es la llave de Sinichi.

-Sí, así es.

-Y, ¿cómo es que la tienes tú?

-En realidad la tenía Stefan, pero me la dio para que yo pudiera volver aquí.

-Y, ¿qué -preguntó Damon mientras cruzaban la puerta y salían al jardín de la señora Flowers- es lo que me tiene que decir Elena? Ella cree que estoy muerto.

-Y por eso voy a ir yo antes, para allanar el camino.

-Ya, claro. Me quedo aquí hasta que me llames mentalmente.

-D'Acord -tras lo cual se acercó a la puerta de la casa y llamó al timbre.

Fue Stefan quien abrió y le dejó pasar. Por suerte no miró hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-Hola, Stefan. ¿Estáis todos aquí, incluida Elena?

-Sí, pero Elena está acostada, no se encontraba bien.

-Ya, por lo del bebé.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-De donde vengo se sabe todo. Hazla bajar. Tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

En ese momento bajaba Elena tan blanca como la pared.

-Amor, ¿qué te ocurre? Parece que has visto un fantasma.

-Está aquí.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Stefan cogiéndole las manos- ¿Quién está aquí? ¿Sinichi?

-¡No! Tu hermano.

-¡¿Qué? Eso es imposible, lo has tenido que soñar.

-He oído un ruido en el jardín, me he asomado a la ventana y, ahí estaba él, con su cazadora, su camisa, sus vaqueros Armani y sus botas negras. Está vivo, no sé cómo, pero está vivo. La premonición de Bonnie no se refería a Sinichi, si no a Damon.

-Espera -la detuvo Sage- ¿a dónde vas?

-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? Voy a donde está él, por supuesto.

-Está bien, déjala, Sage.

Tras decir estas últimas palabras Stefan, Elena abrió la puerta y llegó hasta donde estaba Damon de pie.

-Princesa -la recibió él antes de que Elena le diese un tortazo en la cara.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Damon Salvatore.

-¿Se puede saber qué he hecho yo ahora, Elena?

-¿Te parece poco morirte y dejarme sola y embarazada?

Eso le pilló totalmente desprevenido a Damon.

-¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo que embarazada?

-Sí, y no te atrevas a preguntar si es tuyo, porque si lo haces te va otra en la otra mejilla, para que no tenga envidia.

-¿Del día de la bandeja?

-¿Cuándo si no?

Y, tras esto, Damon la cogió en brazos y la besó larga y profundamente, sin acordarse que todavía estaban en la puerta Stefan y Sage.


	8. Chapter 7

-Stefan –dijo Sage mientras se metían en la casa y dejaban a la pareja fuera-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto que sí, Sage.

-Siento mucho por lo que estás pasando. Sé que quieres a Elena con toda tu alma, pero esto era inevitable.

-Sí, ya sé cómo es mi hermano. No me malinterpretes. Estoy muy contento de que haya vuelto. Es sólo que… bueno, creo que siempre le he tenido un poco de envidia.

-Ya, creo que a mí me pasaría lo mismo. Pero no es que él haya ganado, Stefan. No, bueno, sí, es él quien está ahora con la chica, pero no me refiero a eso. No me había dado cuenta antes, y la verdad que no sé cómo no lo vi.

-¿El qué?

-¿Has oído alguna vez el término "Almas Gemelas"?

-Sí, pero nunca he creído en su existencia.

-Pues créeme. Existe. Y tu hermano y la bella Elena son Almas Gemelas.

-Pero cómo es eso posible. Se llevan 500 años.

-Ha venido bien que sea un vampiro, ¿eh? En serio, Stefan. Sé que es duro para ti Lo sé, de verdad. Sé lo duro que es estar tan cerca de la persona amada y no poder hacer nada.

-Pero tú eres como Damon. Quiero decir, que eres de muy buen ver, como él: puedes tener a cualquier chica, pues siempre caerán rendidas a tus pies.

-Las damas no son lo mío.

-Oh, h, vale. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada tranquilo. Pero, por favor, no le digas nada a Damon. Si lo supiese no me dirigiría la palabra, y no creo que…-Sage calló de repente, sorprendido de haber desvelado tanto.

-Es Damon, ¿verdad?-preguntó Stefan dándose cuenta de repente –Es él de quien estás enamorado.

-Sí, pero, por favor, no le digas nada.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Tienes suerte de que no se haya dado cuenta. A veces resulta ser demasiado inteligente. Cuando estábamos en Florencia, de niños, él ya sabía hablar perfectamente español y latín. Además del italiano y del inglés, claro.

-¿Latín? ¿Con cuantos años?

-Pues yo tendría unos tres o cuatro años, así que él… unos diez u once. Más o menos.

-Dios mío. Vuestro padre debía de estar muy orgulloso de él.

-Si dices eso es que Damon jamás te ha hablado de él.

-No, la verdad es que nunca me habló de su vida en Italia, siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida mortal.

-Quería olvidarlo, como hice yo. Sólo que yo olvidé también todo lo bueno que hizo mi hermano por mí. Me he pasado medio milenio llamándole monstruo cuando en realidad lo era yo.

-Yo no diría tanto, Stefan. Bueno, tengo que irme. Pero antes tienes que hacerme un favor. Tienes que avisar a tu hermano. Me han prohibido decírselo a él, pero no a nadie más.

-Sí, dime. Yo se lo haré saber.

-Damon ha vuelto porque la bola estrella, al romperse, su Poder se fue cayendo gotita a gotita encima de él. Mi padre me ha dicho que es el elegido para romper la maldición vampírica. Y no hay nada más, a parte de Elena, que Damon quiera, que ser vampiro. Además que mi padre lo hace sólo para ganarse todas las almas de los vampiros. No puedo permitir eso. Así que, avísale, por favor.

-Descuida, lo haré

-Muchas gracias y au revoir. Saldré por aquí, que no quiero interrumpirles.

-¡Aaaaaah!


	9. Chapter 8

El grito resonó en toda la casa mientras Sage cogía la manilla de la puerta.  
>-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó el francés.<br>-Creo que ha sido Bonnie.  
>-¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber Mederith mientras entraban ella y Matt por la puerta trasera.<br>-¿A qué vienen esos gritos, queridos?  
>-Tranquila, señora Flowers, ha sido Bonnie.<br>Justo en ese momento bajaba Bonnie las escaleras corriendo, completamente asustada.  
>-Bonnie -decía Elena detrás de ella-, te lo puedo explicar. Por favor, espera.<br>-No, está muerto. Los muertos no pueden volver.  
>Entonces Mederith espaviló y se hizo cargo de la situación. Fue hasta donde estaba la pequeña pelirroja y, cogiéndola de las manos, le dijo:<br>-Bonnie, ¿qué pasa?  
>-¡¿Qué pasa? Está muerto, ¡yo vi cómo moría! ¡Pero ahora está aquí! ¡Arriba! ¡Con Elena! ¡Estaba con Elena!<br>-¿Quién, Sinichi?  
>-No -respondió por ella una voz muy conocida desde las escaleras-, mejor: yo. Aunque supongo que a ti y a Memo no os hará mucha gracia, ¿verdad?<br>-Pero,¿esto qué es? -preguntó Matt visiblemente enfadado.  
>-Por cierto -preguntó Sage a Damon- ¿cómo es que estábais arriba si is hemos el jardín?<br>-¿Necesitas preguntar?  
>-Ya claro, volando.<br>-Por favor -pidió Stefan-, amigos. Venid a la sala para hablar sobre esto. Usted también, señora Flowers. Damon, creo que tú también deberías venir, por favor.  
>-Espera -contestó su hermano-, quiero hablar contigo antes, si no te importa.<br>Eso le pilló desprevenido a Stefan, por lo que había visto, Damon seguía siendo igual que siempre.  
>-Está bien, vamos arriba -dijo indicando las escaleras con la cabeza antes de girarse al grupo que les esperaba en el salón-. Enseguida venimos.<br>Para cuando se giró para subir las escaleras, Damon ya nk estaba. Seguía siendo igual de ràpido. Una vez arriba entró en su cuarto y ahí estaba Damon, sentado en la silla del escritorio, no, sentado no, más bien repantigado, como siempre. Otra cosa más que no había cambiado, aun así, había algo en su hermano que no era lo mismo de siempre. Este pensamiento le hizo acordarse de cuando estubo poseído por Sinichi. No, no era eso. Era como si tuviese más Poder que nunca.  
>-Quiero -empezó Damon interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano- decirte que siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho durante todos estos años, de verdad. Pero no voy a renunciar a Elena, supongo que lo entiendes, ¿no?<br>-Ya me había hecho a la idea. Renunciaré a Elena, no quiero seguir peleando contigo. Eres mi hermano, te quiero y desde que tú... bueno, ya sabes. He estado recordando cosas. Cosas que, por el motivo que fuese, había olvidado por completo.  
>-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó su hermano alzando una ceja.<br>-Cosas como las palizas que te daba padre al defenderme y protegerme.  
>Damon cambió la cara. Por un minúsculo momento, Stefan pudo ver al Damon niño del que se había despedido cuando este se estaba muriendo. Pero enseguida lo escondió tras una máscara de indiferencia.<br>-Lo hacía porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Era mi deber. Eres mi hermano pequeño. Sólo eras un niño.  
>-Sí, y por eso te debo tanto.<br>-¿No me has oído? He dicho que era mi deber.  
>-Damon, tú también eras un niño. No tenías por qué hacerlo. Todos estos años he creído que me odiabas porque madre enfermó tras nacer yo, pero no era así,¿verdas? Y cuando nos matamos el uno al otro, tú no quisiste coger tu espada. Yo te obligué a defenderte, yo clavé mu espada en tu corazón antes que tú lo hicieses en el mío. Soy yo el que se merecía pasar todos estos años solo, no tú.<p>

-¿Quién ha dicho que haya estado solo?

-Damon, sabes a lo que me refiero. No has podido conocer el amor por mi culpa.

-No te creas el protagonista de la historia, Stefan. Yo tampoco soy inocente.

-No, no eres inocente, porque perdiste la inocencia siendo sólo un niño para que yo pudiera seguir conservándola.

-¿Sabes? Esto está resultando muy pastelón.

-Damon, por favor.

-Por favor, ¿qué?

-Quiero pedirte algo. Quiero que me perdones, que me perdones de verdad. Que podamos convivir como lo que somos: hermanos. Por favor.

-Vaya, y este cambio, ¿a qué se debe?

-Hay veces que no nos damos cuenta de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos. Sé que me quieres, a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho. Y a pesar de que por mi culpa murió la única persona que te comprendía nuestra madre.

-¡Deja de decir eso! -exclamó Damon, de repente, muy enfadado- Tú no tienes la culpa de su muerte, ¿vale?

-Pero padre dijo que tras mi nacimiento ella enfermó y murió. Y tú siempre me has echado la culpa.

-Madre "enfermó" porque padre le pegó una paliza. Por eso se le adelantó el parto. Y por eso se murió desangrada.

-¡¿Qué?

-Todavía estaba embarazada cuando la pegó. Y no volví a verla nunca más. Ni siquiera me dejaron despedirme de ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué la pegó?

-Padre había estado bebiendo toda la noche, no sé por qué, y, por la mañana yo estaba jugando por todo el palazzo. Solía jugar con ella, siempre me decía que era muy veloz, que nunca lograba alcanzarme y yo me lo creía, sólo tenía 7 años. Justo cuando pasábamos por el despacho de padre, este salió de él y me riñó por hacer ruido. Aunque no te lo creas por aquel entonces yo me quedaba callado cuando me reñía. Madre se metió en medio y, en vez de pegarme a mí la paliza, la recibió ella. Sólo estaba de cinco meses, así que fue un milagro que tu no murieses con ella.

Yo recé y le pedí a Dios que por favor no se la llevase, pero como bien sabes, no me hizo caso. Y, cuando intenté entrar en la habitación para poder verla, padre me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi cuarto. Entonces me explicó que madre había muerto, y, cuando yo le dije que quería verla, el me contestó que no podía, que había demasiada sangre, pero que tú estabas vivo.

Más tarde supe que madre había hecho un hechizo tan antiguo como la vida humana. Ofreció a quien fuese su vida a cambio de la tuya. Supongo que toda madre haría lo mismo.

-Oh, Damon -susurró Stefan en una pausa de su hermano-. No sé qué decir si no cuánto lo siento.

-Sí, claro. Yo también. Como ya te he dicho yo no soy tan inocente como te empeñas en ponerme. Para mí era más fácil odiarte y conseguir que tú me odiases. Porque eras lo único que me quedaba, si te odiaba y te ocurría algo no me dolería. Pero lo único que conseguí fue engañarme a mí mismo. Y creo que lo demostré cuando Katherine nos capturó. No me importaba morir si con eso os salvaba a ti y a Elena. Y, después vino Sinichi y la lió, me hizo hacer cosas horribles de las que, afortunadamente, no me acuerdo. Por eso hice todo lo posible para salvarte.

Pero vasta ya de sentimentalismos. Sólo quería aclarar las cosas contigo, si nos podemos llevar bien, mejor. Sobretodo por el bebé. Al fin y al cabo es tu sobrino.

-Sí. Claro que quiero hacer las paces contigo. Además Sage me ha dicho una cosa. Sobre una profecía. Me ha dicho que tú acabarías con el vampirismo. Me ha pedido que te avisase, ambos sabemos que odias ser humano, y que no durarías vivo nada como tal.

-¿Qué es eso de una profecía?

-No lo sé. Sólo sé lo que te he dicho. Sage tenía prisa, así que no sé más. Ah, una cosita más antes de reunirnos con los demás. No sigas llamando a Matt Memo. Ya sabemos que te acuerdas del nombre.

-No me acuerdo de su nombre porque la mayor parte del tiempo no me interesa.

-Vale, como quieras. Pero si va a haber un niño por aquí, será mejor que ni oiga insultos ni tenga que presenciar peleas entre su padre y el mejor amigo de su madre.

-Está bien, hermanito -Damon se levantó de la silla y le puso las manos en los hombros a su hermano-. Te voy a dar un consejo. Así de hermano mayor a hermano pequeño. Nunca más vuelvas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer. ¿De acuerdo? Si nos vamos a llevar bien, que sepas que consejos me puedes dar todos los que quieras, pero no órdenes. Nunca lo he soportado, no voy a empezar ahora. Y te lo digo con el alma. De hermano a hermano.

-Vale, lo he pillado. Trato hecho. Ahora bamos a bajar, por favor.

-Bien, abajo se ha dicho.


	10. Chapter 9

-¿Pero de qué va eso de la profecía? –Matt.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Stefan-, eso es todo lo que me ha contado Sage.

-Podía haberte contado algo más. Con tan poca información no podemos hacer mucho.

-En todo caso soy yo quien debe hacer algo –dijo de pronto Damon.

-Sage –continuó Stefan- no me ha podido decir más porque le han prohibido decírselo a Damon.

En ese momento el móvil de Damon sonó rompiendo el hilo de la conversación.

-¿No lo vas a coger? –le preguntó a su hermano.

-No es importante.

-Ni siquiera has mirado la pantalla.

-Quien sea volverá a llamar –le respondió Damon mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una mirada de advertencia en los suyos.

-Retornando a la conversación –reinició el tema Meredith - ¿por qué le impedirían a Sage comunicar algo así? ¿No debería saber Damon de qué va todo este asunto para poder llevarlo a cabo?

-Sólo hay una persona capaz de prohibirle decirme algo así.

-¿Vas a decírnoslo o tendremos que adivinarlo nosotros?

-Stefan –le reprendió Elena.

-¿Así entierras tú el hacha de guerra, hermanito?

-Damon…

-Que no me toque las narices, entonces.

-No te tocaré las narices si dejas de decir medio verdades.

-¡Basta los dos! No sé para qué le provocas, Stefan. Y tú, Damon, ya eres mayorcito para seguirle el juego.

-Hoy me he enterado de que me he muerto, que después he resucitado, me siento más poderoso que nunca pero no sé cómo controlarlo, tú estás embarazada, mi hermano firma la paz conmigo para luego tocarme las pelotas y encima, resulta que estoy vivo sólo porque el padre de Sage así lo ha querido para que pueda erradicar el vampirismo de todas las dimensiones. Así que no me vengas con sermones, Elena.

-Vaya –comentó Matt-, no te guardes nada, no vaya a ser que explotes.

Damon se le quedó mirando.

"Si las miradas matasen" pensó Elena "Matt sería hombre muerto ahora mismo". Elena se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se acercó a Damon.

-No te preocupes, cariño –le dio poniéndole una mano en la mejilla-. Aquí nadie es tu enemigo. Bien, admito que ni te comprenden ni te conocen tan bien como yo, pero mientras estabas muerto, esta casa estaba sumida por completo en la tristeza. Así que, si de verdad sabes quién le ha dicho a Sage lo de la profecía, te suplico que nos lo digas.

-No me supliques, princesa. No hace falta que lo hagas. Sólo pídelo y yo te daré todo lo que tú quieras.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Damon?

-Mira, Memo. No te diré lo que pienso de ti y de tus "ingeniosas" ocurrencias porque hay damas presentes. Pero sí que puedo obligarte a cerrar ese maldito agujero que tienes en la cara que llamas boca.

-Me gustaría verte intentándolo. Vamos fuera.

-No tengo nada que demostrar. Es evidente que te supero en todo cien mil veces.

-No quieres ir fuera porque eres un cobarde. Al fin y al cabo ya te tumbé una vez.

-Me pillaste desprevenido, paleto de pueblucho.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado? –exclamó Matt levantándose del sofá y acercándose al italiano quien seguía repantigado contra la pared.

-¿Encima de tonto eres sordo?

-Damon, por favor, déjalo, ¿sí? –le pidió Elena mientras le cogía la barbilla y le obligaba a mirarla.

-Está bien, siéntate, Mark.

-¡Matt! ¡Mi nombre es Matt! No es tan difícil.

-Como sea, siéntate y quédate calladito. Eso es, buen chico –le dio Damon sin romper el contacto visual con Matt.

-¡Damon! –le reprochó Elena.

-¿Qué? –se excusó Damon con aire inocente- Era la única manera de acabar con esto pacíficamente.

-Me lo prometiste, Damon. Nada de compulsión.

-Técnicamente –le corrigió el italiano- te prometí que no utilizaría la compulsión con ninguna de vosotras tres. Jamás quedó incluido Memo.

-¡Ay! Deja de llamarle así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que le llame si no me acuerdo de su nombre?

-Matt, Damon. Es Matt. No es tan difícil. Matt de… -Elena no pudo terminar la frase. Se llevó la mano a la boca y fue a la cocina corriendo y vomitó. En una milésima de segundo Damon estaba ya con Elena sujetándole el cabello.

-Lo siento, princesa.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, Damon –respondió Stefan desde la puerta- Es normal que vomite, es por el bebé. Todas las mujeres que están en estado vomitan.

-No todas, Stefan. Y para que lo sepas, los vómitos se producen por que el metabolismo de la mujer está luchando contra el cuerpo extraño, que es el feto.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de embarazos? Ni que hubieras sido ya padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Me estás preguntando eso a mí? ¿No te acuerdas de todos los padres enfurecidos que fueron al _palazzo_ de padre alegando que sus hijas habían sido madres gracias a mí?

-Pero eso era falso. Eras noble; el futuro conde de Florencia y duque de Sheffield. Todos querían un buen partido para su hija.

-Puede que no todos fuesen míos, pero no todas eran promiscuas, también las había que eran doncellas.

-Es igual, lo que fuere. En el siglo XV no se sabía eso que has dicho tú.

-Qué le voy a hacer –comentó Damon alzando los hombros-, soy cotilla por naturaleza.

-Ya, claro…

-Eh, chicos. Es fascinante la conversación que estáis manteniendo, pero yo sigo aquí.

-Lo siento, ragazza mia –respondió Damon secándole la boca con un trapo para después darle un casto beso en los labios.

-¿Es verdad eso? –preguntó ella jugueteando con el cuello de la camisa del vampiro.

-Si es verdad, ¿el qué?

-¿Qué eras el futuro conde de Florencia y el duque de Shefield?

-Sí, nuestro padre era el conte di Firenze y nuestro abuelo materno el duque de Sheffield.

-Pero erais dos hermanos. ¿Stefan no iba a heredar nada?

-Stefan es el pequeño. Era otra época, bella mia. Sólo heredaba el primer hijo varón. A eso lo llamaban el _mayorazgo_, eso se terminó con las revoluciones de los siglos XVIII y XIX.

-Pues no es justo.

-Nada en esa época lo era, princesa.

-Bueno –les interrumpió Stefan mientras se dirigía al salón de nuevo-, os dejaré sólos.

-Stefan… -le llamó Elena apenada.

-Déjale, Elena. Es mejor para él. ¿Dónde estábamos? Ah, sí. Aquí.

Y tras esto le cogió la cara y la besó larga y profundamente.

-Te quiero, cariño –murmuró Elena cuando Damon hubo finalizado el beso, le pilló desprevenido, pero enseguida se recuperó.

-Molto bene, bella mia. Anche io vi amo.

-¿Vamos arriba?

Damon no necesitó que le dijese más, la cogió en brazos y a velocidad vampírica se la llevó al cuarto que estaba junto al de Stefan, y allí le demostró lo feliz que era y lo contento que estaba de ser padre.


	11. Chapter 10

-Stefan –quiso saber Bonnie-, ¿qué tal está Elena?

-Mejor. Sobretodo ahora, que mi hermano está aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado antes?

-No lo sé, Matt. Sólo espero que no haya sido debido al Poder que tiene en su interior.

-¿Crees que por eso Matt y tú os habéis comportado como dos críos con él? –preguntó Meredith.

-A lo mejor… -en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy yo, queridos –anunció la señora Flowers antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una chica que apenas llegaba a los 17 años. Tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos tan negros como el pelo. Su piel era muy blanca y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas le hacía parecer más hermosa de lo que ya era. A pesar de que tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, señal de que había estado llorando-. Dios mío, muchacha. ¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

-Buenos días. ¿Vive aquí Stefan Salvatore?

-Sí, entra, cariño. Está en el salón, por aquí.

En el momento en el que la chica entró en la sala, se puso a llorar de nuevo. Stefan, sin saber por qué, se levantó del sofá y, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, la abrazó para consolarla. No la conocía, pero aún así, tenía la extraña sensación de conocerla. Algo en ella le era familiar. Tras unos minutos muy incómodos para el resto, la chica dejó de llorar y, mirándole a los ojos, le preguntó:

-¿Eres Stefan?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Por qué me buscas?

-Mi abuela me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí. He venido sola porque hace tres semanas que se marchó a buscar a mi padre pero no ha vuelto. Y he oído que está muerto y no tengo a dónde ir. Mi padre me dijo que nunca me acercase a ti, que no debías saber de mi existencia, pero estoy sola y asustada. Le llamé al móvil y no me cogió y ahora sólo puedo confiar en ti.

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién eres. Dime quién es tu padre y te ayudaré. Tal vez tu madre…

-¡¿Es que no me escuchas? Te digo que estoy sola. Mi madre murió en el parto, yo la desgarré para salir.

-¿De qué hablas? No eres licántropo.

-¡¿Qué? Una perra mojada, por favor. Papá tenía razón, eres tonto de remate.

-Oye, nena –saltó Matt-, más respeto que ni siquiera sabemos quién eres ni lo que quieres.

-Mi nombre es Annabella. Annabella Salvatore y soy tu sobrina, Stefan.


	12. Chapter 11

-Mi nombre es Annabella. Annabella Salvatore. Soy tu sobrina, Stefan. Y, a pesar de la prohibición de mi padre, he venido aquí para que me ayudes. Necesito traerle de vuelta. Sé que me la voy a cargar pero no me importa. Tengo que hacerlo, sé que él haría lo mismo por mí. Por favor, ayúdame.

-¿Cómo que mi sobrina? Eso es imposible. Mi hermano ha sido un vampiro desde el Renacimiento. Y tú no eres vampira, estás viva.

-¿Y tú no? Te guste o no, soy hija de Damon Salvatore, así que será mejor que lo asumas de una vez para que me ayudes a traerle de vuelta.

-Pero…

En ese momento le sonó el móvil a la chica, y cogiéndolo sin mirar se lo llevó a la oreja y preguntó:

-¿Sí? –de repente empalideció de tal manera que sus ojos destacaron oscuros como una noche sin luna, exactamente igual que los de Damon, Stefan se acercó a ella para sujetarla en caso de que se cayese al suelo, tal era su palidez que parecía estar muerta- No… no es posible… tú…

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo… tú…

-¿No vas a decir nada más que yo tú?

-¡Damon! –exclamó escandalizado Stefan.

-Tú no te metas, hermanito. Annabella, se suponía que no tenías que venir aquí, bajo ningún concepto. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de esa frase?

-¡Y tú se suponía que estabas muerto! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciese? La abuela se fue en tu busca hace tres semanas y aún no ha vuelto. Me dijo dónde podría encontrar al tío Stefan. Me has repetido una y otra vez durante toda mi vida que nunca confiase en nadie que tú no me hubieses presentado, ¿a quién debía acudir? ¿Al Espíritu Santo?

-¡Basta! ¿Qué es eso de que tu abuela te dijo dónde encontrar a Stefan?

-Antes de irse me dio su dirección, ella sabía que tú estabas con él. Me explicó no sé qué rollo de repetirse la misma historia otra vez. Que había una chica que os interesaba a los dos, una tal Helena.

-Elena –le corrigió su padre mirándola directamente a los ojos-. ¿Y, cómo es que tu abuela sabía eso?

-Ya la conoces, los espíritus se lo dicen. Y tú eres muy famoso en el mundo de los muertos. Mmmm, así que Elena, ¿eh? –le preguntó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios que demostraba quién era su padre-. Como Elena de Troya, ¿m?

-No te pases, Annabella. Aún no me has dicho dónde está tu abuela. Te juro que en cuanto la encuentre la despellejo viva.

-Cuidado con lo que prometes, papá.

-No es una promesa, es una forma de hablar.

-Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. Y, ¿dónde está la zorra que está jugando con los dos?

-Annabella, no te lo vuelvo a repetir. Es el último aviso.

-¿Dónde está la abuela? En la Dimensión Oscura.

-Qué afán tiene esta familia de ir ahí, de verdad –comentó Matt.

-Mmm ¿Te vas a callar?

-Annabella, deja a Memo en paz y céntrate.

-Y otra vez con lo de Memo.

-¡Que te calles! –gritaron padre e hija a la vez.

-¿T e dijo a dónde iba exactamente?

-Nop, me dijo que iba a preguntarle a Sage, que él lo sabría.

-Pues me temo que no le ha visto.

-¿Y dónde está Elena, papá?

-¿Cómo que papá? –preguntó Elena al pie de las escaleras.


	13. Chapter 12

-¿Cómo que papá, Damon?

-Princesa, ¿qué haces levantada? Tenías que estar descansando.

-¿Tú eres la famosa Elena? –le preguntó la morena a la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella despacio como si se tratase de una pantera y su presa.

-Y, ¿tú quién eres?

-Annabella Salvatore. Y no, no soy vampira, al menos no del todo.

-Pero…

-Elena, deja que te lo explique, por favor –le dijo Damon mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta las escaleras-. Ya hablaremos más tarde, Annabella.

-Ajá. ¿Y la abuela?

-Luego –le respondió él subiendo las escaleras junto a Elena.

La muchacha asintió yendo a la cocina.

-Espera, Annabella –la llamó Stefan-. ¿A dónde vas?

-A comer algo, a qué si no.

-Esto… no creo que en esa cocina haya algo que te guste –advirtió Matt poniendo cara de asco.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué debo comer? ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Bueno, me imagino que lo mismo que tu padre.

-Ya, claro. Demostrando tu inteligencia por lo que veo. ¿Tú escuchas alguna vez a la gente cuando te hablan? ¿No he dicho hace apenas cinco minutos que no soy una vampira?

-¿Qué –le preguntó educadamente Stefan- quieres entonces?

-Chocolate, lo necesito. Tengo un bajonazo… después del disgusto, supongo que será normal.

-Por supuesto –la tranquilizó el vampiro mientras entraban juntos en la cocina-. Pero ya has visto que tu padre está bien, y estás con nosotros, no te pasará nada. Aquí estarás bien, tranquila.

Annabella se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Dios, era idéntica a su hermano. Los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, los mismos gestos y andares…

-Gracias, supongo. Pero con papá me basta. Bueno, y con la abuela, cuando la encontremos.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo es que está tu abuela metida en esto? ¿Es que Damon la convirtió o qué?

La muchacha se rio con todas las ganas del mundo.

-Claro, es que papá era capaz de convertir a la gente en vampiro ya de niño, es un don único, sólo él lo posee.

-¿Cómo que de niño? No lo entiendo.

-Por qué será que no me extraña –murmuró ella mientras pegaba un bocado al bocadillo de chocolate con almendras y arándanos que se había preparado a la vez que reviraba los ojos.

-Si es la madre de la tuya, ¿cómo es posible?

-Y, ¿quién ha dicho que sea mi abuela materna?


	14. Chapter 13

Damon dejó a Elena en la cama antes de tumbarse él y subir las mantas.

-¿Tú –le acusó Elena después de haber puesto la cabeza encima del pecho de él- no tienes nada que explicarme?

-¿Tiene que ser ahora, Elena?

-Sí. Ya sabes que soy una cabezota, si no me lo cuentas ahora no dormiré y luego estaré cansada y será por tu culpa. ¿Podrás luego andar con la cabeza alta sabiendo que he sido infeliz por tu causa?

-Eres de lo que no hay –protestó Damon riéndose.

-Venga, en serio. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? Se supone que los vampiros no podéis procrear.

-Eso era lo que yo creía, durante 500 años. Hasta que la madre de Annabella vino diciéndome que estaba embarazada, siete meses después nació la niña, matando a su madre al salir. Yo me hice cargo de ella y con la ayuda de… su abuela la he criado y sacado adelante. Aunque haya veces que parezca que no tiene educación.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Este junio hace los 15.

-¿15 años?

-Sí, es increíble lo rápido que ha crecido.

-Pero, ¿es vampira?

-No, no es ni vampira ni humana. Es una híbrida. Mitad humana, mitad vampira. La mejor combinación de las dos especies.

-Es idéntica a ti.

-Por supuesto, eso la hace tan poderosa.

-Me refería físicamente.

Damon le lanzó su sonrisa de 200kw la cual enseguida hizo desaparecer.

-Bella mia, es obvio que es hermosa gracias a mi. Sí, su madre era guapa, pero Annabella es… ¿cómo decís ahora? Ah, sí. Despampanante. Pero dejemos ya el tema y centrémonos en nosotros.

-Pero, ¿no se suponía que tenía que descansar?

-Mmmm, ya lo harás en cuanto acabe contigo –le contestó Damon antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y comenzar a besarla mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

-¿Cómo que no es tu abuela materna?

-A ver, tío Stefan, piensa. Aunque sea sólo un ratito. Si no es mi abuela materna y fue convertida en vampira cuando papá y tú eráis niños, ¿quién será?

-Pero no es posible.

-Ding ding ding. ¿Quién será?

-¿Mi madre?

-¡Premio! Muy bien, Stefan. Sabes cuánto son dos más dos. Muy bien.

-Pero ella murió cuando éramos niños. Damon no me ha dicho nada nunca. Ni siquiera antes, cuando hemos hablado de ella.

-¿Y eso te extraña? Mi padre oculta muchas cosas, a estas alturas deberías de saberlo. A pesar de que le conozco de menos tiempo que tú sé mejor que tú cómo piensa y actúa. Increíble.

-Pero…

En ese momento entró Bonnie con los ojos en blanco y, sin mirar a nadie en realidad, dijo:

-Todo lo que conocéis está a punto de cambiar. Todo vuestro pasado no es el que vosotros creéis y vuestro presente y futuro no os pertenece.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Annabella justo en el mismo momento en el que Bonnie se despertaba del trance e, inocentemente, como siempre, preguntaba:

-¿Qué ha pasado?


	15. Chapter 14

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? –preguntó Annabella mirando con cara rara a Bonnie.

-Bonnie tiene… Poderes –le aclaró su tío-. A veces tiene premoniciones que nos alertan de algo malo que va a ocurrir.

-Antes he sabido que Damon no estaba muerto y eso no es malo.

-Lo sé, Bonnie. Pero normalmente es para advertirnos de que algún tipo de Poder malvado se acerca.

-Y, ¿qué he dicho ahora? ¿Algo malo?

-Espera, mejor cuando estemos todos juntos, ¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? –quiso saber su sobrina mientras entraban en el salón.

-Tenemos que contarles lo que ha predicho Bonnie.

-¿Y papá?

-Sí, no creo que le haga mucha gracia si no le mantenemos al corriente. A pesar de que me deba una explicación sobre el tema de tu abuela. No sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, Damon tiene que luchar contra lo que se le viene encima, tenemos que ir a por tu abuela a la Dimensión Oscura y ni siquiera sé el aspecto que tiene y encima, por si teníamos poco, Bonnie tiene una premonición indicando sabe Dios qué.

Justo en ese momento le sonó el móvil a Annabella. Quien lo descolgó sin preguntar. "Una mala costumbre", pensó Stefan.

-¿Sí? ¡Oh, abuela! ¿Dónde estás? Sí, con Stefan. No, tranquila, estoy bien. Sí. Espera, tengo algo que decirte. Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. Es sobre eso, sí. Es que me da no sé qué contártelo por teléfono. Bueno, vale. Agárrate, no es agradable, tranquila. Es más, vas a saltar de alegría. Sí, tranquila. ¡No, no he bebido nada! Pues sigo siendo yo, no lo he hecho. N o sin su permiso ni ayuda. No, no es imposible. Si me dejases hablar y dejases de acosarme a preguntas te podría decir que papá está vivo. Ala, ya lo he dicho. ¿Ves? Papá tiene razón. Tiras y tiras hasta que la cuerda se rompe. Pues si quieres hablar con él, tú misma, pero no sé si estará visible. Ha subido a su habitación con Elena, y conociéndole no será a dormir, precisamente. –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisita en los labios que hizo desaparecer enseguida, otra vez la sonrisa de su padre, mientras subía por las escaleras.

-Espera –la interrumpió Stefan-, no vayas tú. Ya le aviso yo.

-Sí era él. Ajá, ya se lo digo, tranquila –y tras esto guardó el móvil en el bolsillo-. Que dice que no te molestes, que viene para aquí.

-Que va a…

-Sí. ¿Nervioso?

-Pues sí la verdad.

-Y –preguntó Damon desde la puerta del cuarto-, ¿Por qué estás nervioso, si se puede saber?

-Hermano, ¿por qué no me dijiste que nuestra madre estaba viva?

-Porque no me lo preguntaste.

-Y cómo te lo iba a preguntar si se suponía que estaba muerta. Tú mismo me lo has dicho antes.

-Si algo he aprendido en estos siglos vividos es que en la vida nada es lo que parece, si no lo que tú quieres que parezca.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando ahora?

-De nada. Es igual. No te dije nada porque se lo prometí, Stefan. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas, al menos las que hago siendo yo.

-Bueno, es igual, porque vine para aquí.

-¿Cómo que viene?

-Tu hija la ha dicho que venga.

-¡Eh! Que yo no la he dicho nada. Ha sido ella solita la que se ha invitado, la que se quiere unir a la reunión familiar. Yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Bueno, Stefan, por fin vas a ver tu sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Qué sueño?

-Hablar con Dios. ¿Qué va a ser? Conocer a madre, idiota.

-Yo…

-Pero, ¿vuestra madre no estaba muerta? –preguntó Mederith quien había entrado en la sala sin que los hermanos ni Annabella se diesen cuenta.


	16. Chapter 15

-Pero, ¿vuestra madre no estaba muerta?

-Eso es lo que creía yo.

-Anímate, hermanito, que dentro de poco la verás.

-Mmmm, ¿papá? Eso ya lo has dicho, ¿sabes?

-Y tú deberías cerrar la boca, ¿eh, nenita?

Annabella le miró a su padre con mala cara, exactamente igual que Damon había hecho a su padre cuando él y Stefan eran unos niños y Giuseppe se metía con ellos, pero sobretodo con Damon, así había sido siempre, desde que Stefan podía recordar. Y, por lo que le había contado antes su hermano, había sido así siempre.

Stefan no sabía por qué su padre trataba así a Damon, era como si le odiase, como si hubiese sido más feliz si no hubiese nacido. Stefan siempre había querido a su hermano, y era bueno saber que este también sentía lo mismo por él, a pesar de todas las diferencias que tenían entre ellos. Al fin y al cabo eran muy diferentes.

Le entraban sudores de pensar lo valiente que había sido su hermano, con sólo siete años había sido capaz de superar la muerte de su madre, la única persona que le había entendido y querido tal y como era, y hacerse cargo de su hermano pequeño, que en aquél entonces era un recién nacido. Sí, siempre había sentido envidia por su hermano, Damon era guapo, por no decir hermoso, y él lo sabía, no es que se lo tuviese creído, no, tan sólo estaba pagado de sí mismo, pues conocía una verdad que cualquiera que le mirase podría observar. Luego estaba esa seguridad de sí mismo que tenía.

Jamás en 500 años había conocido a alguien que fuese capaz de lograr todo lo que su hermano podía conseguir. Era increíble. Y ahora iba a conocer a la única otra persona capaz de todo esto. Si es que lo que su padre le contó durante toda su vida era cierto. Siempre que reñía a Damon acababa, después de la paliza, diciéndole que era idéntico a su madre. La verdad es que Stefan nunca vio similitud alguna entre su padre y su hermano. Pero él sabía que, a pesar de no ser tan hermoso como su hermano y de no saber explotarlo como él, que eran muy parecidos, más incluso de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado reconocer.

Y ahora aparecía esa niña, mitad vampira, mitad humana, y tan idéntica a su hermano que casi podían pasar por mellizos. Se comportaba igual que Damon, tenía sus mismos gestos, e incluso esa sonrisa capaz de derretir los polos que hacía que todas las féminas, tuviesen la edad que tuviesen, cayesen rendidas a sus pies. Y, ay, si te echaba esa sonrisa poco después de haberle atacado verbal o físicamente, o después de traicionarle. Eso significaba que eras hombre muerto, que te iba a torturar hasta oírte pedir clemencia y que después te mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Un timbrazo en la puerta sacó a Stefan de sus pensamientos.

-¡Esa es la abuela! –gritó Annabella alegremente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hubo hecho, entró una mujer joven por esta, y observando a todos los que se encontraban en la estancia. Cuando llegó a Stefan, detuvo la mirada un rato en él.

-¿Stefan? –preguntó ella a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta- Dios mío, cómo… yo… ven aquí, hijo mío.

Stefan fue hacia sus brazos abiertos, hacia su madre. Esa era la primera vez que la podía abrazar desde el día de su nacimiento.


	17. Chapter 16

-Esto… Abuela, siento interrumpir el bonito momento de reunión familiar, pero me encantaría saber dónde has estado todo este tiempo. Se suponía que no ibas a tardar en dar con papá. Y cuando te enteraste de que se había muerto, me dijiste que regresabas ese mismo día, pero no fue así. Así que ¿dónde demonios has estado hasta ahora?

-Cielo, no he podido volver a casa porque tenía que comprobar una cosa. Ah, Damon, cariño, no sabes lo que me alegra saber que estás bien.

-Sí, idem. Ahora si no te importa, creo que me debes una explicación de por qué dejaste sola a la niña cuando yo te dije y te repetí una y otra vez de que no la dejases sola.

-Damon –contestó su madre-, no sabíamos nada de ti y luego oí rumores sobre un demonio japonés, tenía que ir. Te conozco y sé que eres… bueno, que te metes en muchos problemas por tu famosa manía de no poder callarte la boca cuando tienes que hacerlo. ¿Habrías preferido que me la llevase conmigo?

-¿Oíste hablar de Sinichi?

-¿Así se llamaba?

- Sí, ese era su nombre. La verdad que después de todo lo que lío, no fue muy inteligente, ni valiente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Oíste rumores y no oíste cómo murió?

- Si es verdad que está muerto, entonces habrá sido de la única forma que pueden hacerlo. Sin embargo, no todo acaba ahí. Es una ventaja que la niña sea igual que tú, ya que eso la salvó del demonio. No sé cómo, pero supo de su existencia.

- Eso me lo temía, por eso intenté por todos los medios matarle, y cuando me volví humano otra vez…

- Por eso tenías tanto empeño en convertirte en vampiro de nuevo –terminó por él Stefan.

-Así es, hermanito. Sabía que al haber estado poseído por Sinichi, éste se había enterado de mis secretos más íntimos.

- ¿Incluso los que tienes dentro de la roca custodiada por el niño? –preguntó Elena mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Volvemos otra vez con el tema de la roca y el niño encadenado?

- Damon, ya no tienes por qué ser tan reservado con tus sentimientos, cariño.

- Elena, no estamos hablando de lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir. Estamos hablando de que si mi hija no fuese tan impulsiva como yo, ahora mismo estaría muerta. Y, lo peor de todo es que habría sido culpa mía. Lo que tanto tiempo he estado ocultando incluso a mi propio hermano porque sabía la debilidad de éste…

- Aún –le cortó Stefan- sigo sin entender por qué demonios no me lo contaste. Vale que nuestra relación no fuese muy buena, pero, Damon, somos hermanos. Se supone que los hermanos están para ayudarse, no para ocultarse cosas y mucho menos tan importantes como una sobrina.

- ¿Qué te crees? ¿Que no quise decírtelo, que no estuve tentado de pedirte ayuda para criar a la niña tal y como hice con madre? Pero no pude, Stefan, no pude. Anabella es mi punto débil, mi talón de Aquiles. Tengo demasiados enemigos, demasiados como para arriesgarme a decírtelo y que uno de ellos te lo sacase, ya fuese por la fuerza o voluntariamente.

- Yo jamás te traicionaría de esa manera, Damon. Por muy mal que nos hayamos llegado a llevar, jamás te haría eso.

- Veo que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido sigues teniendo poco cerebro. Ya sé que es muy difícil para ti, pero párate a pensar un poco, por favor. Si hasta un neófito puede obligarte a hacer lo que él quiera sin apenas darte cuenta. ¿Cómo quieres que le confíe la existencia de mi hija a alguien tan sumamente débil que no pueda distinguir a su propio hermano de un demonio? ¿M? ¿Tú que habrías hecho en mi lugar,eh?

- ¿Cómo pretendías que supiese que tenías un malach dentro de tí? Actuabas como siempre, ¿que me iba a imaginar yo? No soy adivino, Damon.

- Muchas gracias, hermano. Gracias por demostrar cómo me conoces.

-Chicos –les interrumpió Elena antes de que la cosa llegase a más-, dejadlo ya, por favor. Stefan, Damon tiene razón al desconfiar de esa manera. Y, Damon, tú tampoco es que hayas hecho mucho por él. Así que parad de una vez. Estoy harta de vuestras peleas.

Damon frunció el ceño, pero éste desapareció enseguida de su rostro y se acercó a la chica y, metiendo la cara en el cuello de Elena, besándola como sólo él sabía que la gustaba, mientras la contextaba:

-No te preocupes, princesa. Eso es agua pasada, amore mio.

- No me hagas la pelota, Damon.

- No es la pelota precisamente lo que te quiero hacer ahora –comentó el moreno a la que la cogía en brazos y subía con ella a la habitación entre las risas de los dos y las miradas asombradas del resto de los presentes.


	18. Chapter 17

-Madre-preguntó stefan en cuanto su hermano y Elena se fueron a su habitación-,¿cómo es que Sinichi logró dar con Annabella?

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro que se enteró de su existencia cuando poseyó a tu hermano. Damon sospechaba que el demonio nipón habría conseguido conocer sus más íntimos pensamientos, por lo que me llamó en cuanto Elena le liberó de su posesión para que nos cambiásemos de residencia. Me hizo prometerle que no le diría absolutamente a nadie, incluído él, a dónde nos mudábamos. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de nada. Por lo que parece, Sinichi nos siguió hasta Burdeos y allí se presentó en el colegio de la niña. Por supuesto ni siquiera me llamó, como buena hija de su padre, se encargó ella misma de quitarsele de encima.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo ella sola sin que saliese perjudicada?

-Muy fácil, tío Stefan -contestó Annabella desde la puerta de la cocina con un envase se helaso de chocolate en la mano-. Le engatusé, le hice creer que no sabía lo que era ni quién era. Le hice creer que inocentemente me había enamorado de él y que yo creía que así era hasta que lo conseguí. Y, cuando Sinichi no podía ver ni pensar nada más que en mí, le asesté el golpe final, le clavé una de sus propias colas en su negro y casi inexistente corazón.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué demonios te encargaste de él tú sola sin decirme nada a mí.

-Abuela, no te lo tomes a mal, pero tú entorpecerías mis planes, por eso no te lo dije. Pero cuando llegué a casa para contarte lo que había hecho, me encontré con que tú no estabas y que me habías dejado una nota. Sólo dos frases: Annabella: A tu padre le ha pasado algo, tengo que irme, por favor no te metas en líos y no te muevas de aquí hasta que yo venga a buscarte,tu abuela. ¿Tienes idea de lo inoportuno que era eso?

-Y,¿qué pasó con Sinichi?

-Que esa misma tarde fue a buscarme a mi casa. Pero yo ya estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. Lo que yo no sabía es que me iba a decir una mala noticia en venganza por lo que yo le había hecho.

En ese momento Annabella recordó lo que aquella noche ocurrió.

_Aún tenía la nota de su abuela en la mano cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abrió de golpe asustándola en el proceso y así dejando caer la nota al suelo. La dejó encima de la valdosa y acudió al hall para ver quién había entrado, sabía a ciencia cierta que un vampirl no podía ser porque su abuela había creído que, dada la situación era la mejor opción que podía tener, encontrar una casa de alquiler y así ningún vampiro podría entrar ya que en realidad pertenecía a una humana a la que su abuela había obligado a no invitr a nadie nada más que ellas dos. Ya antes de llegar lo notó, ese característico olor, sólol podía significar que Sinichi se había despertado ya y había llegado a la casa, probablemente rasteando su olor. Aún no sabía cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo para lograr que se fuese sin que ella resultase herida, a poder ser. _

_-Sinichi -dijo ella mientras él se le acercaba lentamente-, qué dudoso placer. ¿No has tenido bastante antes y quieres repetir?_

_-No te hagas la lista conmigo, Annabella. A tu padre no le ha salvado._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Quiero decir que estés tranquila porque ya no me hace falta hacerte daño._

_-Explicate antes de que te arranque otra cola más, igual esta vez me despisto y t arranco la verdadera._

_-Lo que quiero decir, pequeña, es que tu padre, Damon Salvatore, ha muerto, por lo que ya no merece la pena matarte. Y mi venganza es poder ver cómo sufres al recibir la noticia -añadio Sinichi con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Eso es mentira. Es uno de tus muchos trucos._

_-Ya, claro. Llama a Sage, ese amigo tan extraño de tu padre. Él te lo confirmará. ¿Por qué te crees que tu abuela se ha marchado dejándote sola? Es una bruja, aparte de su madre; lo ha sentido. Como lo hemos sentido todos los demás seres sobrenaturales. Damon Salvatore ya es historia, pequeña. Y nadie le recordará, nadie salvo tú. Adiós, que sufras mucho mientras estás asimilando la muerte de tu padre._

_Y tras decir eso se marchó como había llegado. Se pasó horas y horas intentando localizar a su abuela, pero no la cogía el teléfono. Después de muchas horas llamando y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, se decidió a ir al único sitio que sabía que estaría medianamente a salvo: a Fells Church con su tío Stefan. Él la ayudaría, no podía negarse a hacerlo, por muy mal que se llevase con su padre, no se atrevería a dejarla tirada._

_-Annabella-oyó que le decía su tío preocupado-, ¿estás bien?_

_-Eh... yo... sí, estoy bien. Sólo pensaba. Tío Stefan, abuela. Me voy a acostar que estoy muy cansada, ¿vale?_

_-Si, cariño. Acuéstate. Mañana hablaremos, ¿sí?_

_-Si, abuela. Lo que tú digas. Hasta mañana. Dádle un beso a papá de mi parte._

_Y, tras dar besos a los dos vampiros, se fue a su nueva habitación subiendo las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso._


End file.
